Chronicles Of Narnia Voyage Of The Dawn Treader
by dreamitbig234
Summary: Gihley(gin-liy) is Peter,Susan,Lucy,and Edmund's cousin her mom died so she was sent to live with her brother eustace and her aunt Berta(OK her and eustace don't have the same mom,his mom is her mom sister Berta which makes her gihley's aunt).But before that she was thrown into Narnia during the war meeting prince Caspian but before she left they got married...And now she's back.
1. going to narnia

_**Gihley's pov.I walked up the steps after lucy to our room,I sat on the bed lucy on one side and edmund on the other I listened as lucy read what susan wrote**_

_**Lucy"another few months how will we survive"**_

_**Edmund"you guys are lucky to have your own room while I'm stuck with mullet mouth"**_

_**Me"you lucky I have to listen to eustace go on and on about how he hates us I can hear him from his room"**_

_**Lucy"do you think I look anything like susan"**_

_**I rolled my eyes here we go again ever since we got back from narnia she's been like this I hope it end or I'll go insane**_

_**Edmund"have you seen this ship before"**_

_**Lucy"no but it's very narnian looking"**_

_**Me"it does look familier"**_

_**Edmund"oh well it's just another reminder"**_

_**Then we all walked up to it**_

_**Eustace"there once were 3 orphans who wasted there time believing in narnian nursery rhymes"**_

_**Edmund"please let me hit him"**_

_**Me"get in line buddy"**_

_**Lucy"no!"**_

_**I signed wishing I could smack those freckles off his face**_

_**Edmund"don't you ever knock"**_

_**Eustace"my house do as I please,your just guest"**_

_**Me"yeah well we need privacy too"**_

_**Eustace"how are we relates"**_

_**Me"trust me i wish we weren't"**_

_**Then he sat one the bed Jesus help this boy**_

_**Eustace"what's so fascinating about that picture anyway,it's hideous"**_

_**Edmund"you wouldn't see it from the other side of the door"**_

_**Me"that means get out,take it or leave it...I rather you take it"**_

_**Lucy"edmund it looks like that water is actually moving"**_

_**I turned my attention for freckle face to the picture seeing it did look like the water was moving"**_

_**Eustace"what rubbish you see that's what happens when you read all those novels and fairytale of your"**_

_**Edmund"there once was a boy called eustace who read books that where practically useless"**_

_**I smiled at that and the look on eustace face I saw lucy smile too**_

_**Eustace"people who read fairytale are hideous burden to people like me who read books with real information"**_

_**I watched as edmund turned around uh oh**_

_**Edmund"hideous burden"**_

_**I watched as eustace got up..who's scared now**_

_**Eustace"I haven't seen you lift a finger since we been here"**_

_**...that is true I've helped out and I don't even know these people,then I saw eustace run for the door but edmund closed it back shut**_

_**Edmund"I wait till they find out it was you who stole all aunt burta's sweets"**_

_**Eustace"liar"**_

_**Edmund"oh really"**_

_**Lucy"edmund..gihley the painting"**_

_**I looked over to see water coming out and the ship was..moving..there was even waves...OMG..my mouth fell open a bit...what the...**_

_**Edmund"I found them under your bed,and you know what I licked every one of them"**_

_**Eustace"ew I'm infected with you"**_

_**I wasn't even paying attention to the fight anymore as the ship got closer and more water fell out then a gush of water flew and that got edmund and eustace's attenion...well then**_

_**Eustace"what's going on here"**_

_**Me"does it look like we know"**_

_**Edmund"lucy the painting"**_

_**Me"no dip Sherlock"**_

_**Eustace"is this some kind of trick...stop it or I'll tell mother,MOTHER,MOTHER"**_

_**Then he started pounding on the door but edmund was smiling then I clicked two and two together aslan..were going back to narnia...what kind of way is this to go back...does he want to kill us,this is why you never trust a tiger not even talking ones that seem cute**_

_**Eustace"oh I'll just smash the darn thing"**_

_**Then he moving to the painting I tried to stop him but then I looked down not seeing my converse's..oh no I was seeing water that was covering them then I looked back up seeing eustace had the painting**_

_**Edmund"no eustace"**_

_**Lucy"no eustace,stop it"**_

_**Me"drop it freckles drop it"**_

_**We were all pulling at it till it dropped then we backed up noticing it was filling the room faster than we thought my hair and my beetles t-shirt was soaked..I'm glad I'm wearing back today..even though my skinny jeans are blue...if you didn't notice I'm not from London I'm from Los Angeles but me and the pevinses are cousins and as the war started i was sent with them to this lady's house i always forget her name i never like her anyway...then that's when my parents died and my aunt burta(my mom's sister) adopted me then that's when I found my way to narnia...by drowning in a pool what is it with me and water and that's when i found out i was aslan's daughter,then we came back years later and meet caspian who I had a crush on then susan had to go and kiss him but before we left caspian proposed to me..HAA how you feel susan and so here I am getting ready to drown all because aslan wants to kill us before we go to narina like I said never trust lions even if they talk and seem cute oh and asldo your father,so anyway back to the presant I was now swimming towards the top I felt my head come out of the water and I took a breath of hair instantly choking as water got in my throat I looked up seeing the ship was headed straight for us**_

_**Lucy"eustace swim!"**_

_**Eustace"what's going on"**_

_**Let him be the one to say something does it look like the time for that..NO IT'S NOT!**_

_**Then I heard splashing that saw at least 4 People swimming towards us I panicked not knowing who they were**_

_**Lucy"keep swimming!"**_

_**Then a huge wave hit me making me go under I came back up coughing up water then I felt arms go around my waist.**_


	2. Eustace

Gihley's a huge wave hit me making me go under I came back up coughing up water then I felt arms go around my waist something told me that I knew this person I was about to swing when a very familiar voice stopped me

?"it's alright I got you"

Caspian I turned so fast I thought I got a whiplash...so it wasn't pirates

Me"caspian"

Caspian"gihely"

Me"am I dreaming"

He chuckled

Caspian"no your in narnia"

I smiled and let him help me to this platform that looked like a giant swing we were lifted up and caspian was handed two blankets he put one around me first and put the other one around his neck then he kissed my cheek I blushed as always this never change...well caspian grew a beard so I guess that changed...does that even count..oh well

Caspian"how in the world did you end up here"

Lucy/edmund"caspian"

we both turned around and saw lucy and edmund with smiles as wide and big as day,then i head a scream...why couldn't he just die i looked seeing eustace...why...then i saw reepacheep on top of him

eustace"get that thing off me,get that thing of me!"

he pushed reep off and he came sliding over our way but quickly recovered as he got up

lucy"reepacheep"

reep"your majesty's"

edmund"hello reep,what a pleasure"

reep"pleasure is all mine sir"

i watched as eustace kept coughing,i know you didn't think _i_ was going to help him..maybe i should but i won't

eustace"that giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!"

reep"i was nearly trying to expel the water from your lungs sir"

eustace"it talked..did you...did anyone just hear that it talked"

i raised my hand as caspian smiled at me

me"i did"

he glared at me and smirked

crew member"he always talks"

caspian"actually trying to get him to shut up is the trick"

the crew laughed and i smiled

reep"the moment there is nothing to be said your highness i promise you i will not say it"

eustace"LOOK I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF PRANK THIS IS,BUT I WANT TO WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

reep"perhaps we could throw him back"

me"PLEASE"

lucy"edmund,gihely"

she nudged edmund in his ribs and gave me a look

me"what,he annoys me"

then he started crying and walking around

eustace"I DEMAND TO KNOW JUST IN THE BLAZING AM I"

tavros"your on the dawn treader,finest ship in narnian's navy"

then eustace fell to the ground passed out and the crew laughed i giggled a bit finding it amusing karma does love me,i watched as caspian walked up to tavros

tavros"was it something i said"

caspian"see to him will you"

then i saw him scoff lightly..he seems proud

caspian"men..."

i watched as he walked up the steps half way

caspian"behold our castaways...edmund the just,lucy the valet,and gihely the wise high king and queens of narnia"

i looked towards the crew as they bowed

lucy"i'll never get use to that"

i heard lucy whisper to me

me"me neither"

i whispered back,then we went below deck to change

Caspian opened two double doors i walked in behind him lucy and edmund behind my i spotted my sword(like peter),belt(like lucy's but white),and bow and arrows(like Susan's but white with jewels) yes i have skills you don't have to tell me i opened the glass slowly and gentle as lucy got her belt and dagger along with her cordial i just finished butting on my belt leaving the rest there for emergency's when i felt a kiss on my temple and arms around my waist

caspian"i thought you were gone forever"

me"i'll always come back to you"

he smiled,i turned around and hugged him then pulled back and gave him a peck since lucy and edmund are here i looked and saw that edmund was playing with his flashlight...poor edmund.I found myself in caspian's study looking a map

caspian"since you left the giants of the north have surrendered,then we defeated the Caliban army of the great desert,there's peace all across narnia"

i smiled at that

edmund"peace"

caspian"in just three years"

edmund"so if there's no wars to fight and no one's in trouble then why are we here"

caspian"that's a good question,I'm asking myself the same thing"

then i turned and leaned on the desk thinking hard...why would aslan bring us here...what if it's a test i narrowed my eyes what are you planning aslan i turned around as edmund said

edmund"so where are we sailing too"

caspian"forgo took back the throne from my uncle,and tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters...the seven lords of Telemark"

i walked around the desk to get a closer look,why do they look familler..like i've seen them before but where? maybe i had a dream and they were there but all my dreams come true that's why I'm known for being wise because of my dreams.I signed

caspian"they fled to the lone islands,no one has heard from then since"

edmund"so you think somethings happen to them"

caspian"well if there had...it's my duty to find out"

lucy"well what's east of the lone islands"

drinian"things you can barely imagine..tales of sea serpents"

(i couldn't make out what he said first all i head water and that rest of the sentence)

i raised an eye brow and lucy looked at edmund and smiled and looked at dirnian was crazy hell i did too

edmuns"sea serpents"

me"what are you on"

caspian"alright captain that's enough of our tall tales"

then he bit into the apple he had.I followed lucy to the head of the dragon head where reep was singing

lucy"that's pretty"

i giggled as he jumped and turned only to see a smiling lucy and the side of my face as i was leaning on the railing looking over the water glancing at my ring once in a while

reep"i dragon sung it too me once,i forgot the meaning but never the words"

lucy"what do think's past the lone islands reep"

i looked at reep interested in his answer

reep"I've been told the farthest east one can say it leads to the end of the world,aslan's country"

lucy"do you really believe there's suck a place"

i smiled

reep"well we have nothing if not belief"

lucy"do you think we could actually sail there"

reep"well there's only one way of finding that out,and i only hope i will one day i earn the right to see it"

me"i know you will reep"

he smiled at me then lucy pointed out a water mermaid there where two i smiled and waved with lucy as one waved at us

me"i use to see those all the time in my dreams"

lucy"can you tell me story"

i gave her a look

lucy"from your dreams"

i smiled

me"sure"

reep"i'd like to listen also"

me"your more then welcome to reep,well one time i dreamed..."

-next day-

i smiled an walked over to lucy as edmund and caspian finished there fight

lucy"edmund,do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world...we'll just tip-off the edge"

i giggled

me"the end of the world isn't real lucy,it's just where the world ends...were aslan's country is"

edmund"it doesn't matter anyway where a long way from there"

then i heard a noise i turned to see eustace i groaned

eustace"i see your still talking nonsense"

lucy"are you feeling better"

eustace"yeah no thanks to you"

i gave lucy a look and she struggled

reepacheep"find your sea legs"

eustace"never lost them,just getting over the shock of things...mother says i have an acuteness position due to my intelligence"

edmund almost choked on his water as i gagged

reepacheep"i don't think he was an acute anything"

i gave him a mini high-five an smiled

eustace"i'll have you know as soon as we find civilization i'm contacting the British council,have you all arrested for kidnapping"

me"good luck with that one"

i said as he bumped into caspian

caspian"kidnapping is it?,funny i thought we saved your life"

i could hear the amusement in his voice

eustace"you held me against my will"

caspian"did i"

eustace"you put me in the must unhygienic courtiers..it's like a zoo down there"

reep"he's quite the complainer isn't he"

me"you haven't seen nothing yet"

edmund"he's just warming up"

?"LAND HOME!"

i watched as caspian go up the stairs to get a better look while i just got to the lone islands and i went below deck to change.I got off the boat with caspian's help

lucy"listen..where is everyone"

reep"come on jelly legs"

eustace"i'm capable of doing it myself"

i turned when i heard a thud i looked to see eustace

caspian"are you sure he's related by blood"

I groaned

me"positive"

then a bell sound went through my ears startling me i looked up seeing a bell.


End file.
